Things aren't what they seem to be
by redknittedtop
Summary: Rose and Alexandre LeBlanc are a married young couple who lives in the small town of Hills Creek. To the outside they live a normal life, but they have a secret that would shock the people of Hills Creek and make them wonder if the towns legends are true after all.


_This is my second story that I'm posting. Please review._

**_A/N:_**This story is all out of my imagination. It takes place in the town of Hills Creek, which is as far as I know not a real town. Some of the main characters are from France and will therefore speak french at some points during the story. Since I don't speak french at all, I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. If someone who speaks french would like to correct me, just send me a PM and let me know.

Also feel free to come with requests on what you want to happen, I would love to try an incorporate your suggestions in the story. It'll be like we're writing this together. Don't forget to review and follow if you like!

_**Hope you enjoy, J.**_

_**The Story: **_Rose and Alexandre LeBlanc are a married young couple who lives in the small town of Hills Creek. To the outside they live a normal life, but they have a secret that would shock the people of Hills Creek and make them wonder if the towns legends are true after all.

* * *

I sat on the bench outside the bookstore studying of man on the other side of the street, which I hoped he hadn't noticed. A woman with a stroller walked by and smiled at me as she glanced at the mug I had in hand. I smiled back and imagined that she probably walked with her baby every day. In the rain or in sunshine, then went home and drank tea in her house with her husband, while the children were playing. I looked at my mug, which from the outside looked like a normal take-away coffee. I envied her her freedom, her simple daily life. I took a sip and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Taste good?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled and opened his eyes to see Alexandre's tense face a few inches from mine.

"Alexandre." I said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Rose, darling." he said and kissed me lightly as he sat next to me.

The splashes of gold in his green eyes, which to stranger was just beautiful but for me was revealed we really were, sparkled faintly.

"You look like you could need this more than me." I said, handing him my mug.

He looked at the cup and smelled the contents before he brought it to his lips and drank.

With a contented sigh, he relaxed a little and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Mr. Jessop." I said, nodding toward the man on the other side of the street. "He's on his way to the post office to mail a letter to his wife."

"Eleanor? She's passed away." He took a sip.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember. Poor thing, he mails her a letter every week." I said as I sighed deeply.

He looked at me with a frown.

"What?" I said and looked back at him.

"Nothing." he said and smiled as he threw the cup without looking, towards the trash that stood ten feet away. Of course it landed in the trash without a problem.

I looked after Mr. Jessop who disappeared in the post office.

"I think your brother and my sister has something going on." he said after a moment of silence.

I turned to him.

"Orson and Isabelle?"

"Yes, how ..?" he trailed off. "You knew."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Isabelle made me promise not to say anything." I said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You two.."

"What? She's my best friend, and they doesn't want everyone to know. Just as we didn't want everyone to know about us at first, so you ought to understand them if anyone." I said and took his hand.

"They have nothing to hide" he asked.

"Did we?" I wondered.

"You were my ... no, you ARE my little sister's best friend. You were forbidden territory."

"As if you weren't "forbidden territory" for me. My best friend's big brother." I said and laughed.

He laughed with me

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." I said, smiled and stood up. "Are you coming?"

I reached out my hand towards him.

"Oui." (Yes), he said, without blinking as he took my hand in his.

We walked along the storefronts to our car which was a little further down the street.

"Madame." he said and opened the car door for me.

"Merci monsieur." I replied with my best French and got in the car.

He laughed softly before he closed the door, walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"To Isabelle?"

"Oui, mon amour." (Yes, my love) I said and smiled.

"Tu parles français?" (Do you speak French?) He said as he started the car.

"Oui, un peu." (Yes, a little.)

"Très bien." (Very good.) He murmured and smirked as he drove out of the parking lot.

When we arrived at Isabelle's all the others were already there.

"Hey, Rose." said Frank, my father, as he hugged me.

"Hello, Frank." I replied, smiling.

"Alexandre." Frank said, and held out his hand.

"Frank." he replied politely and took his hand.

Isabelle came up and hugged me.

"Will you help me in the kitchen?" she said and pulled me out before I could answer.

"Can you take down wineglasses?" she said as she looked into the oven.

I took down some wine glasses and reached for the last when I got lightheaded and the glass slipped from my hand. I tried to get hold of the kitchen counter, but didn't catch it time, and landed on the floor.

"Rose!" Isabelle screamed and ran up to me.

I sat up slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you got a towel?" I said.

She pulled down from the hook above us.

"It's clean." she said.

"Thank you." I started to pull out the glass shards from my wrist.

Alexandre came rushing in from the living room.

"Honey?" His voice was anxious and tense.

"I'm fine." I said while I pulled out the last glass out and wrapped the towel around my wrist.

"Oh, I have to go ..." muttered Isabelle and disappeared into the living room.

I looked after her.

"Don't torture yourself, you can go." I told Alexandre as I began to collect the shards.

"I'm staying."

"I'm fine."

"I'll stay anyway."

I looked up at him.

"You don't have to, I know how hard ..."

"It doesn't bother me anymore." he said and helped me up on the feet.

"You should get this stitched up." he said as he lifted me up on the kitchen counter and took my wrist in his hands

He removed the towel which blood had already seeped all the way through.

I studied his tense face.

"I will heal soon." I murmured after a moment of silence.

I jumped down from the counter and picked up the first aid kit and gently bandaged the wound.

Alexandre glanced pained at me as he took the food from the oven.

I went out on the porch and sat down.

Elise came running out and sat next to me.

"Hey Rosie," she said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetie," I said and stroked her curly dark hair that fell right above her shoulders.

"Are you in pain?" She took my hand and put his little hand over the bandage.

"Oh no." I said as I smiled and looked at her.

She closed her eyes.

"Dear God, make Rosie whole again. She is my prettiest rose. Amen." the girl whispered, gently squeezing my wrist.

Alexandre came out on the porch.

"Elise, dinner's ready, go in to dad." he said, and lifted the girl from the bench.

"Okay!" She had ran in before I blinked.

He looked at me where I sat.

After a minute or two so he sat next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I looked out into thin air and didn't notice that I was crying until I felt a tear on my hand.

"Hey ..." he said as put his arm around me. "What did she say?"

"She prayed."

"Oh, that's something new she has started doing" He stroked my arm.

"How do you feel about children?" I said, wiped her tears and turned her face towards him.

"You know I love children."

"You know what I mean ... do you wanna have kids?"

"If it was possible... yes." He took my hand.

I looked down at our hands.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said and looked up at him smiling halfheartedly.

"Dinner is ready!" Isabelle shouted from inside.

He watched me as I stood up.

"We'd better go inside." I said without looking at him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up! Also, feel free to leave requests on what you want to happen.**

**I'll talk to you soon! Bye!**


End file.
